Valendoomsday
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Ein Unglück kommt selten allein. Aber muss es denn unbedingt am Valentinstag sein!


_AN: Valentinsaufgabe des HPFFA-Komitees 2013. Murphy´s Law: Alles, was schiefgehen kann, geht auch schief. Noch dazu mussten fünf – zum Teil äußerst skurrile! - Wörter mit eingebaut werden:  
><em>_**Hypnagogie **__**  
><strong>__**Liebesknochen **__**  
><strong>__**Flakon **__**  
><strong>__**erektile Dysfunktion **__**  
><strong>__**Cupido  
><strong>__Ich überlasse euch, Meister Google zu beschäftigen, indem ihr nach der Bedeutung sucht. Es hat viel Spaß gemacht, das Ding zu schreiben, und am Ende war nur eins kniffelig: Die Wortbegrenzung! Ich hätte noch stundenlang … aber was soll´s.  
><em>_Vielen Dank auch an lanee fürs Betalesen!_

* * *

><p>14. Februar – Valentinstag. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, Cupido muss da einen <em>echt <em>schlechten Tag gehabt und mich statt ins Herz mitten in den linken Fuß getroffen haben. Mit dem stand ich nämlich auf, und damit nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf.

* * *

><p>„Autsch!" Ich fluchte und hüpfte auf einem Bein herum. Wer hatte dieses dämliche Ding neben mein Bett gelegt?!<p>

Bei meinem Gefluche wachten auch die anderen im Schlafsaal auf, irritiert bis amüsiert.

„Der sterbende Schwan sieht anders aus", bemerkte Zabini grinsend.

„Ich glaube, das ist dein eigener Besen", sagte Goyle behäbig. „Von uns fasst den doch keiner an, also musst du selbst …"

Mit einem mörderischen Blick brachte ich ihn zum Schweigen und gab dem Besen einen kräftigen Fußtritt. Er flog gegen die Wand und es knackte ziemlich laut.

„Nein!"

„Oh oh."

Es dauerte zirka zehn Sekunden, dann war ich allein im Schlafsaal. Meine Mitbewohner hatten wohl nicht wirklich Lust auf einen weiteren Wutausbruch à la Malfoy am frühen Morgen.

Fassungslos sah ich auf meinen Besen hinab. Er wies einen richtig schönen Bruch auf, genau unterhalb der Borsten. Wieso konnte ich solche Treffer eigentlich nirgendwo anders erzielen?

Und wie ließ sich das jetzt reparieren? Ein neuer Besen stand außerhalb der Diskussion, mein Vater würde mich kalt lächelnd abblitzen lassen, so, wie das Verhältnis zwischen uns im Moment war.

Mit aller Gewalt versuchte ich mich davon abzubringen, meinem treuen Besen einen erneuten Fußtritt zu geben. Reichte es nicht, dass ich heute nicht mal ein Date hatte, nein, musste auch noch so was passieren? Und das mir?

Immer noch mit einem schmerzenden Fuß und der Frage, wie ich meinen Besen wohl zum nächsten Spiel in zwei Tagen wiederherstellen konnte, machte ich mich frühstücksfertig. Genauer gesagt, ich klatschte mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, zog mich an und sah zu, dass ich in die Große Halle kam.

Schon beim Eintreten wäre ich am liebsten wieder rückwärts hinausgegangen. Herzchen, Wölkchen und schwebende Amorspfeile ließen mich an ein rosagefärbtes Irrenhaus glauben. Ohne einen Kommentar – immer den durchsichtigen Pfeilen ausweichend – schlängelte ich mich an den Slytherintisch.

„Gefällt es dir, Draco?", hauchte Pansy direkt gegenüber und warf mir einen neckischen Augenaufschlag zu. Stimmt, sie war Mitglied des Komitees gewesen, das diesen unglaublichen Kitsch offenbar verzapft hatte. Auch hatte ich ihre Einladungen für den heutigen Tag energisch abgewehrt. Ich war Draco Malfoy, ich war doch nicht auf sie angewiesen. Hatte ich mir jedenfalls so gedacht.

Jetzt versuchte sie es wieder.

„Vielleicht könnten wir beide heute Nachmittag ja doch …"

„Ich habe eine andere Verabredung", unterbrach ich sie barsch.

Sie blinzelte. „Mit wem denn?"

_Mit meinem Besen, damit ich ihn beweinen kann._

„Und wenn es jemand aus Gryffindor wäre, es geht dich nichts an."

Schon hätte ich mich dafür auf die Zunge beißen können, denn ich konnte sehen, wie ihre Augen groß wurden.

„Oh", hauchte Pansy. Schon rückte sie näher. „Davon hast du bist jetzt kein Wort verloren! Wer ist es? Wer?" Sie sah mich gespannt an.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihr gesagt, sie solle sich zum Teufel scheren, aber damit wäre der arme Satan sicher überfordert gewesen und am Ende würde die alte Schnattertante auf seinem Thron flanieren. Dann würde er sicher mit einer erektilen Dysfunktion zu ihren Füßen sitzen und statt mit anderen Sachen an seiner Unterlippe spielen, und das war ihm wirklich nicht zuzumuten.

Ich riss mich gewaltsam aus diesen mehr als skurrilen Gedanken und stand auf.

„Draco, du musst mir doch noch verraten …", konnte ich gerade noch hören, während ich die Flucht ergriff. Nur weg hier!

Schon hinter der Tür zur Halle holte mich das Unglück wieder ein, indem ich nämlich erneut über etwas fiel. Scheinbar musste ich mein Verhältnis zur Körperkoordination wirklich überdenken, so oft, wie ich heute über Sachen stolperte. Diesmal war es aber kein Besen, sondern ein Mensch. Und ich fiel auch nicht zu Boden, das konnte ich haarscharf vermeiden.

„Was stehst du hier im Weg rum?", raunzte ich, nachdem ich mein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. „Es heißt Gang, weil man darin gehen sollte!"

Die verträumten, immer ein wenig entrückten Augen von Lovegood sahen mich nun wie abwesend an.

„Ich hatte gerade eine wunderschöne Begegnung", sagte sie schwärmerisch und blieb, wo sie war.

„Erspar´s mir, Loony!" War ich hier eigentlich nur noch von Verrückten umgeben?

„Hagrid hat ein neues Tier, extra zum Valentinstag besorgt", plapperte sie hinter mir weiter. „Es ist einfach überwältigend …"

„Einen rosa Drachen? Oder vielleicht einen plüschigen Knuddelmuff, der sich nach Mitternacht in einen blutrünstigen Gremlin verwandelt?", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Nein, auf so eine Begegnung konnte ich gut und gerne verzichten.

Auch wenn ich viel zu früh dran war, ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Zaubertranksaal. Vielleicht konnte ich Snape vor dem Unterricht noch etwas assistieren und würde dabei etwas von meiner schlechten Laune loswerden. Darüber hinaus konnte ich ihn möglicherweise um einen Rat bezüglich meines Besens bitten.

Das Pech, das mich schon beim Aufstehen ereilt hatte, blieb mir auch weiterhin treu. Die Tür des Zaubertranksaals war verschlossen und auch auf mein Klopfen erhielt ich keine Antwort. Was nun? Ich hatte noch über eine Stunde bis Unterrichtsbeginn.

„Wohl in der Zeit vertan, was, Malfoy?", grölte eine Stimme so lauthals los, dass ich zusammenzuckte.

„Und du dich im Ort, Peeves", gab ich gereizt zurück.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„An einem Ort, an dem ich bin, hast du zwangsläufig nichts zu suchen."

„Oho." Er warf mit etwas nach mir, ich konnte mich gerade noch ducken. „Mal wieder total von sich selbst überzeugt, was?" Er keckerte fies vor sich hin. „Bestimmt, weil du ja ein ominöses Date hast. Mit einer Gryffindor. Oder mit _einem _Gryffindor?"

Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass mir der Unterkiefer herabfiel. Gleichzeitig fing ich an zu sieden. Die alte Quatschtante Pansy verbreitete das jetzt tatkräftig? Zumal ich das so auch nie behauptet hatte, es war schlichtweg ihre Interpretation.

„Von wem hast du das gehört?"

„Was kriege ich denn dafür, dass ich dir das erzähle?" Peeves´ Augen funkelten boshaft.

„Überhaupt nichts!", fauchte ich.

„Na, dann behalte ich es wohl lieber für mich."

„Mach doch."

„Dabei würde ich mich schon mit einem kleinen Finger begnügen." Peeves machte die Sache natürlich Spaß. „Oder nehme ich ein Ohr? Oder …"

„Wie wär's denn mit der Faust?" Blöd wie ich war, schlug ich damit auch noch zu, mitten durch Peeves' Gesicht. In meiner Wut hatte ich nämlich eins vergessen – mit Geistern kann man schlecht handgreiflich werden. Also traf ich die Wand. Und zwar mit Schmackes. Das tat _weh_, verdammt!

Ich konnte ihn wieder lachen hören.

„Peeves, es reicht." Die eiskalte Stimme von Snape mischte sich nun ein. „Oder soll der Blutige Baron davon erfahren?"

Das war das Einzige, was bei dem Poltergeist wirkte, und er verschwand. Wieso war mir das nicht eingefallen?

„Möchtest du vielleicht noch ein paar Wände einschlagen, wo du gerade dabei bist?" Der Zaubertranklehrer sah mich kühl an.

„Er hat angefangen!"

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich? _Er hat angefangen_, also wirklich!"

Snape gegen mich aufzubringen, das war das Letzte, was ich mir wünschte, also hielt ich meinen Mund.

„Nicht ganz dein Tag, wie?", fragte er dann ironisch. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wie du es schaffen willst, mit einem defekten Besen das Spiel zu gewinnen."

„Woher wissen Sie …"

„Ich konnte eine Unterhaltung zwischen Mister Zabini und Mister Nott mithören. Oh, und der Name Malfoy ist sowieso in aller Munde." Die ironischen Züge auf seinem Gesicht verstärkten sich noch. „Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

Ich hatte geahnt, dass es schlimm sein würde. Dass es _so _schlimm sein würde, dann nun doch nicht.

„Davon ist kein Wort wahr!", protestierte ich. „Pansy hat einfach etwas in den falschen Hals bekommen. Ich – mit einer Gryffindor, ich bitte Sie!"

Am liebsten hätte ich mir die Wand wieder vorgenommen, diesmal mit dem Kopf. Dazu kam es dann Merlin sei Dank nicht, denn die ersten anderen Schüler trudelten bereits ein.

Mit einem beredten Blick auf mich öffnete Snape die Tür zum Zaubertranksaal mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und ließ uns hinein.

Brütend saß ich an meinem Platz und starrte auf die Zutaten, die auf dem Tisch standen. Am besten war es, ich würde heute a) nur noch meine Klappe halten, b) nichts mehr anfassen und c) hoffen, dass dieser Tag so schnell wie möglich vorbei ging. Ich entschied mich für alle drei Möglichkeiten.

Damit hätte ich sehr gut getan, es ging nur leider nicht.

Dank Pansy saß ich jetzt in einer echten Zwickmühle. Alle würden erwarten, mich mit einer Schülerin des Goldenen Hauses (schreiben Sie das gerne komplett in Großbuchstaben) auf einem Date zu sehen. Passierte das nicht, war ich wieder als Großmaul und Angeber verschrien und man würde über mich lachen. Nichts hasste ich mehr, als dass man sich über mich amüsierte.

Snape duldete keine Gespräche im Unterricht, es sei denn, es war auf die Arbeit beim Zaubertrankherstellen bezogen, von daher war ich erstmal sicher. Zabini versuchte es trotzdem mit allerlei Anspielungen. Die Mädchen saßen hinter mir, auch sie durchbohrten mich förmlich mit ihren Blicken. Quer gegenüber, auf der Gryffindor-Seite, war es ähnlich.

Jetzt wusste ich endlich, wie sich ein Hummer in einem Wasserbecken fühlen musste, bevor die Leute mit dem Finger darauf tippten und sich für ihn als Exemplar entschieden. Eine Erfahrung übrigens, auf die ich locker hätte verzichten können.

Beim Wurzelschneiden hackte ich mich in den Finger, der natürlich prompt anfing zu bluten.

„Was wird das, ein Blutopfer an den Gott des Valentins?", fragte mich Zabini grinsend.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe", murmelte ich und langte nach dem Flakon mit der Alraunenessenz. Und schon nahte die nächste Katastrophe. Ich hatte das Fläschchen am Hals gepackt und es war rutschig. Jemand hatte wohl vor mir das Saubermachen nicht allzu ernst genommen. Natürlich entglitt es mir und die ganze Suppe landete auf meinem Oberteil.

Nun hat Alraunenessenz die unschöne Wirkung, dass sie Stoff verfärbt. Und nicht nur in irgendeiner Farbe, nein, wo denken Sie hin! Es musste natürlich ein ausgesprochen knalliges Pink sein.

Der Erste fing an zu kichern, dann der Zweite – und schon amüsierte sich der gesamte Saal. Natürlich auf meine Kosten. Für ein Loch, nur ein winzig kleines Loch im Erdboden, in das ich hätte versinken können, wäre ich unglaublich dankbar gewesen. Logischerweise passierte das nicht.

„Ich muss wohl annehmen, dass Sie alle mit Ihrer Arbeit fertig sind, wenn Sie die Zeit haben, sich so zu amüsieren", sagte Snape eisig in das Gekicher. „Daher schlage ich vor, Sie konzentrieren sich wieder auf Ihre Aufgabe. Beim nächsten Geräusch gibt es 20 Punkte Abzug. Und Sie, Sie gehen sich umziehen, Mr Malfoy. Pink steht Ihnen überhaupt nicht."

„Ja, Sir."

Mit einem Gesicht, dessen Farbe meinem Oberteil in nichts nachstehen konnte, erhob ich mich und sah zu, dass ich aus dem Saal kam.

Draußen angekommen lehnte ich mich an die nächste Wand und schickte ein Stoßgebet nach oben. Wohin, wusste ich zwar selbst nicht, aber vielleicht würde mich ja irgendwer erhören.

Dass Snape mich zum Umziehen geschickt hatte, rechnete ich ihm hoch an. Normalerweise wäre es ja kein Problem für ihn gewesen, das Ganze mit einem passenden Zauberspruch rückgängig zu machen, aber er hatte mir wohl die Zeit geben wollen, aus meiner Tomate wieder ein normales Gesicht zu machen.

Im Laufe des Vormittags passierten immer wieder mal kleine Pannen, aber keine, die so hochgradig peinlich gewesen wären. Dennoch haderte ich mit dem Schicksal, das mir heute unbedingt demonstrieren musste, zu was es alles fähig war.

Ich wich allen Gesprächen aus und ließ die Leute einfach stehen, wenn sie mir zu dumm kamen. Dabei überlegte ich die ganze Zeit, wie ich aus der Misere mit dem Date wieder herauskam. Das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd, nämlich gar nicht. Egal was passieren würde, ich würde hinterher wieder blöd dastehen. Und alles nur, weil ich so dämlich dahergeredet und Pansy wie immer alles falsch verstanden hatte. Und die blöde Kuh alles weitertratschen musste, was sie hörte.

Beim Mittagessen musste ich mich schwer zurückhalten, um sie nicht zur Rede zu stellen. Aber was hätte es jetzt noch gebracht? Vielleicht wäre es das Simpelste, mich einfach mitten in die Halle zu stellen und das Ganze zu dementieren. Klar, und danach konnte ich mir eine Papiertüte über den Kopf stülpen, um das Jahr zu überleben.

Zum Nachtisch erschien ein wunderliches Gebäckstück. Lecker sah es ja aus und hieß es nicht immer, Schokolade wäre ein Glücklichmacher?

Noch ehe ich hineinbeißen konnte, kicherten die Mädchen neben mir wieder.

„Muggelrezept, das nennt man einen Liebesknochen."

Sofort verging mir der Appetit und der Kuchen war nicht mehr sehr attraktiv. Das war mal wieder typisch Dumbledore, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, uns die Muggelwelt sympathisch machen zu wollen. Da war er bei mir aber an der falschen Adresse.

Auch wenn es sich nur um ein harmloses Stück Gebäck handelte.

Nott trat mir auf den Fuß und ich sah hoch.

„Wer ist denn jetzt dein Date?", fragte er interessiert, aber die Spottlust blitzte aus seinen Augen.

Jetzt reichte es mir. „Auch wenn es euch mitnichten irgendetwas angeht, ich habe kein Date, und schon gar nicht mit einer Gryffindor, war das jetzt für alle verständlich?" Es war nicht gebrüllt, aber lauter als sonst war ich schon. Okay, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, es war vielleicht doch gebrüllt.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt …" Pansy war sich scheinbar nicht bewusst, dass sie sehr gefährlich lebte.

„Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass ich eine andere Verabredung hätte, damit ich nicht mit dir gehen muss. _Und _ich sagte _und wenn es eine Gryffindor wäre, würde es dich auch nichts angehen. _Was du dir in deinem kranken Hirn zusammenspinnst, dafür kann ich doch nichts! Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, einen Zettel ans Schwarze Brett gehängt, damit es ganz Hogwarts erfährt?"

Es war ziemlich still in der Großen Halle geworden. Ich war mir sicher, dass sich alle Schüler förmlich Hasenohren wachsen ließen, um ja nur alles mitzukriegen.

Pansy sah jetzt richtig gekränkt aus, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Aber sie sagte nichts mehr. Auch die anderen schwiegen, doch es ging etwas unterschwellig Vorwurfsvolles von ihnen aus.

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt mich alle mal!"

Und damit verließ ich die Halle, in der Gewissheit, dass ich nun besagte Papiertüte brauchte, und zwar dringend.

* * *

><p>„Doof. Doof, doof, doof!" Als Mantra war das Wort gar nicht schlecht. Beruhigend konnte man es allerdings auch nicht nennen.<p>

Beim 1987sten „doof" verlor das Wort irgendwann seine Wirkung.

Düster sah ich vor mich hin und warf von Zeit zu Zeit Steine in den See, in der Hoffnung, nicht auch noch den Kraken zu treffen.

Klar hatte ich mich bis zur Weißglut geärgert, klar war Pansy eine Quasseltante und genauso klar war auch, dass ich mir in romantischer Hinsicht nichts aus ihr machte. Sie war nicht mein Typ und ich fand sie nicht attraktiv, Punktum.

Auf der anderen Seite war Pansy immer loyal und stand an meiner Seite, egal, was für einen Blödsinn ich manchmal verzapfte. Auch wenn sie vieles anders auslegte und eine Klette sein konnte, diese öffentliche Abkanzlung hatte sie nicht verdient gehabt. Und blamiert hatte sich hier nur einer, nämlich ich, wie ich fand.

Ein zirpender Laut ließ mich aufschrecken. Noch ehe ich mich besinnen konnte, schlabberte mir etwas Feuchtes, Warmes durchs Gesicht.

„Igitt! Lässt du gefälligst deine Zunge bei dir!", schimpfte ich los, weil ich Fang vermutete. Dann fiel mein Blick auf den Besitzer des Waschlappens und mir fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Das Federvieh war etwa so groß wie ich. Es besaß einen kurzen, hakenförmig gebogenen Schnabel, der aber mehr kurios als bedrohlich aussah, ein dichtes Federkleid ganz in rosa und dazu völlig unpassend breite Tatzen. Es sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Flamingo und Feldhase. Es sah so surrealistisch aus, dass ich mir vorkam wie in einer Hypnagogie, nur dass ich leider nicht am Einschlafen war, sondern hellwach.

„Was bist du denn, um Himmels willen?"

„Das ist ein Flamango", sagte eine Stimme hinter mir. „Hat Hagrid besorgt."

Ich drehte mich um und erkannte Pansy. Sie sah verweint aus, trug jedoch eine stoische Miene vor sich her.

„Pans, hör mal, ich …"

Sie hob eine Hand und ich verstummte. Pansy ließ sich neben mir nieder und zu zweit starrten wir über den See, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Der sogenannte Flamango hoppelte davon und ließ uns allein.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie endlich. „Ich hätte das nicht so groß herumtönen sollen, aber ich … das konnte ich einfach nicht für mich behalten. Ich dachte auch nicht, dass es so schlimm ist, schließlich hätte man dein Date ja spätestens heute Nachmittag sowieso gesehen. Aber du hast das nur gesagt, weil du damit ausdrücken wolltest, du würdest lieber mit einer Gryffindor gehen als mit mir, stimmt's?"

Ich überlegte und sah mich dann gezwungen, ein klares Wort zu sprechen. Auch wenn ich ihr damit noch mehr wehtun würde.

„Pansy, außer Freundschaft läuft da nichts, okay? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst sagen soll."

„Ja, das habe ich mittlerweile kapiert." Sie sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Aber ich finde, du hättest es mir sagen können. An gebrochenem Herzen wär ich schon nicht gestorben, andere Mütter haben auch durchaus schöne Söhne, werter Mr Malfoy."

Damit brachte sie mich zum Lachen, obwohl ich es eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Nimmst du eine ehrlich gemeinte Entschuldigung an?"

Sie überlegte und grinste dann.

„Nur, wenn du heute mit mir doch nach Hogsmeade kommst. Einfach nur so. Mein Valentinstag war nämlich ziemlich beschissen bisher."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", stimmte ich ihr aus vollstem Herzen zu. Dann stand ich auf, reichte ich ihr die Hand und zog sie hoch. „Okay, das bin ich dir auf jeden Fall schuldig. Und Pansy … die Herzchen und die Pfeile, die waren wirklich ätzend."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und lachte nur. Gleich darauf lachte sie noch mehr, so sehr, dass sie sich fast auf den Boden gesetzt hätte und zeigte auf meinen linken Fuß.

Ich sah an mir herunter, und tja, was soll ich Ihnen sagen – ich beschloss diesen Tag, wie ich ihn angefangen hatte. Indem ich nämlich knietief in der Scheiße stand. Und zwar in der des Flamangos.


End file.
